Muppet Wiki:Milestones
Statistics celebrated on various Muppet Wiki anniversaries. See also: Milestones and Press Coverage. December 2015 ---- |title=years|link=Muppet Wiki (website)|description=Muppet Wiki was founded on December 5, 2005. The very first article created on the wiki was for Fozzie Bear with the simple (yet factual) text: "Fozzie Bear is a bear." The wiki's description of Fozzie has since grown with remarkable depth and breadth of coverage.}} |title=articles|link=Muppet Wiki|description=Muppet Wiki has over 32,000 encyclopedic articles on all sorts of topics related to Jim Henson, Sesame Street, The Muppet Show, and The Muppets Studio. If you were to read one article a day, it would take you over /365)}} years to read them all!}} |title=Muppet characters|link=:category:Muppet Characters|description=Learn about your favorite Muppets with our profiles on characters in The Muppets franchise, [[:Category:Sesame Street Characters‏‎| Sesame Street characters]], [[:Category:Fraggle Rock Characters‏‎| Fraggle Rock characters]], and other Muppet productions.}} |title=Sesame Street episode guides|link=List of Sesame Street episodes|description=''Sesame Street'' is one of the longest-running shows in television history. See what has happened over the course of 50 seasons of children's television with our comprehensive episode guides.}} Fraggle Rock characters]] and Fraggle songs.}} |title=Muppet performers|link=:Category:Muppet Performers|description=Get to know the talented puppeteers and performers who bring the Muppets to life — including such names as Jim Henson, Frank Oz, and many more!}} |title=celebrities|link=:Category:Celebrities|description=The Muppets have worked with many celebrities — including actors, musicians, athletes, politicians, and more! See which famous faces have crossed paths with the Muppets.}} + + + }}|title=Sesame Street guests|link=:Category:Sesame Street Guest Stars|description=Where do furry monsters and famous personalities mix and mingle? On Sesame Street, of course! Combining celebrities and actors who have appeared on [[:Category:Sesame Street Guest Stars|episodic Sesame Street]] as well as home video releases and specials, and online content, a lot of people have visited the street.}} |title=Muppet songs|link=:category:Muppet Songs|description=From "Mah Na Mah Na" (with more than 20 different Muppet performances) to "Rainbow Connection" (with more than 35 different Muppet performances), you can explore all the songs performed by the Muppets throughout the years.}} |title=''Sesame Street'' songs|link=:category:Sesame Street Songs|description=From "Rubber Duckie" to "C is for Cookie," we've got all your favorite ''Sesame Street'' songs, plus [[:Category:Sesame Street Albums| Sesame Street albums]]. So just sing, sing a song, sing out loud, sing out strong!}} |title=''Sesame Street'' storybooks|link=:category:Sesame Street Books|description=We have a detailed guide to the many ''Sesame Street'' books that have been published over the years. Be careful of what you find at the end of some of them...}} |title=Christmas specials|link=:category:Christmas Productions|description=The Muppets know how to make the holidays special, and we've got all their Christmas productions covered (plus Christmas carols and more than 64 different Santa Clauses).}} |title=international Sesame Street shows|link=:category:International Sesame Street Shows|description=Sesame Street is the longest street in the world. Discover the different international co-productions from around the globe and get to know international characters.}} |title=photos|link=Special:NewFiles|description=A picture's worth a thousand words... and we've uploaded a lot of them! With pictures and articles, that's an average of / ) round 0}} unique pictures per page!}} |title=active users|link=Special:WikiActivity|description=Wikia has over registered users and Muppet Wiki has administrators with users active on Muppet Wiki within the past month.}} |title=page edits|link=Special:WikiStats/breakdown?wsmonth=6&wslimit=100|description=Our editors have been busy collaborating over the past decade with lots of individual page edits to build the wiki. With individual page edits, that's an average of / ) round 0}} edits per article. Help us get to a million!}} May 2012 File:MuppetWikiMilestones.jpg circle 105 279 53 Muppet Wiki circle 554 391 53 Fozzie Bear circle 105 503 53 Muppet Characters circle 554 616 53 The Statue of Liberty circle 105 728 53 Sesame Street Books circle 555 840 53 Muppet Show Songs circle 105 952 53 circle 555 1063 53 Poems, Prayers and Promises desc none May 2012, more stats Muppet Wiki Facts: * Muppet Wiki was founded on December 5, 2005 by people from Tough Pigs, Muppet Central and MuppetZine. * Our first page was Fozzie Bear. Our brilliant first sentence: "Fozzie Bear is a bear". * We hit 25,000 pages in six years and five months -- that's 12.6 new pages a day! * These days, contribute to the wiki every month, with 60 regular contributors. * Our biggest category is Muppet Characters -- 2,700 different characters, from The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock and all the other Muppet productions from around the world. * (The characters you're thinking of -- the two old guys in the balcony -- are Statler and Waldorf.) * One of our long-running projects is a comprehensive Sesame Street Episode Guide, with descriptions and screenshots from every segment. So far, we've got a full guide page for 874 out of 4,300 episodes. (That's only 20%, but it's 41 seasons going back to 1969 -- we'll catch up someday!) * Muppet Wiki answers some of the world's burning questions, including Is Cookie Monster now the Veggie Monster?, Are Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy married? and Are Ernie and Bert gay? * More fun stats: ** Almost 80,000 pictures on the site, including 25 pictures of Miss Piggy dressed as the Statue of Liberty ** 1,200+ ''Sesame Street'' books ** 600 ''Muppet Show'' songs ** 205 Kissing Muppets ** 156 references to the Muppets on Mystery Science Theater 3000 * Muppet Wiki has been used as a resource for a lot of official Henson, Disney and Sesame Workshop projects, including the 2009 book Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street, the Smithsonian's traveling exhibit "Jim Henson's Fantastic World", the official [http://www.sesame-street.jp/staff/blog.html Sesame Street Japan blog], and the producers of the 2011 film, The Muppets. * The wiki has an archive of every newsletter from The Muppet Show Fan Club, a behind-the-scenes Fraggle Rock production document "The Encyclopedia Fragglia" and selected documents from the Children's Television Workshop Archives. * "Poems, Prayers and Promises", a song that John Denver sang with the Muppets in the 1983 special Rocky Mountain Holiday, was article #25,000. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Wiki